


Sneaky Surprises

by tptigger



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: (please don't syn it they're only in there for a minute), Background Relationships, Birthdays, Gen, Rocky and Hayley are silly, minor crossover with The Tomorrow People (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley's birthday is coming up, and, like every year, Rocky wants to surprise her, but he hasn't managed it in the past.  Could this be the year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



> Written more quickly than I'd like to admit for EstiRose's birthday. This is in the universe she created with Opposites Attract that we expanded on with White is the Color of Guilt (with some prompting from Weirdweb, long story).   
> Many thanks to Rivulet027 for the lightening fast beta on IM so I could get this up on time. (She didn't know all the characters and still liked it.)

A light flashed in the kitchen as Trent and Dr. O--Tommy- were making Sunday breakfast.

Trent fell into a defensive stance, then felt his cheeks grow hot as he recognized his godfather.

"Geez, Rocky, you could call first," Trent said, lowering his hands.

"Hmm." Tommy walked to the fridge, taking out the eggs. "Rocky's sneaking into my kitchen in April with an evil grin on his face. Now, he could just want one of my omelets, but more likely it's time for the annual 'Rocky has to throw Hayley the perfect surprise party without her finding out' attempt."

"Attempt?" Trent asked.

"She usually figures it out," Rocky said.

"It's been a thing for as long as they've known each other: Rocky tries to surprise Hayley, Hayley tries to figure out what he's planning."

Trent frowned. "Wouldn't step one be to only tell people who know how to keep her out of their minds?"

"We've thrown surprise parties for other Tomorrow People before," Rocky pulled out a chair and turned it around, sitting backwards. "Hayley's just nosey. I've really solved it this year, though."

"Ok, Rocky." Tommy broke eggs into a bowl and mixed them with a whisk. "What's this year's diabolical plan?"

"It's not diabolical!" Rocky got up, sending the chair flying onto its side. "We tell her we're going out to dinner, you, me, Iz, Theresa, and Trent." He righted the chair. "What she doesn't know is that Trini and Cam will be back from England by then and they'll be waiting for us in the party room of the restaurant with the rest of the Tomorrow People."

Tommy looked up from the frying pan, already cooked eggs dangling from the spatula.

"What?" Rocky asked after Tommy hadn't said anything for a whole minute.

"That's actually brilliant! She stops looking because she doesn't think there's anything to look for." The pan hissed ominously and Tommy went back to trying to keep the eggs from burning.

"You haven't tried that before?" Trent asked.

"Well, you know, I had to get sneaky eventually." Rocky laid a hand on Trent's shoulder. "And we'll have extra help running interference this year."

Trent shifted uncomfortably. "I'll try." All he could think about was all the times that Hayley seemed to know what he was thinking without him saying anything-- and those were all in the last week!

"You can do it." Rocky clapped him on the back. "I have faith in you."

* * *

Trent tapped his foot nervously as he waited in Reefside County Municipal Airport. He'd begged off work and-- as far as Hayley was concerned-- bugged Dr. O-- Tommy-- for the use of his jeep in order to go to Conner's intramural soccer away game. In reality, he was picking up Cam and Trini and giving them a ride to the restaurant.

After an eternity (OK, ten minutes), Trent finally saw Cam and Trini coming out of customs, their bags in tow. Trent thought he hadn't met Trini before, but he recognized her from the time at the Ranger beach party that Jason had slipped through his guards and dragged him off, trying to introduce him to **everyone**. Trini had pointed out that Trent had been through a lot, and that maybe forcing him to meet all sixty-ish of them was pushing things just a tad.

Trent had decided then and there that Trini was his second favorite of Tommy's former teammates-- after Rocky of course.

"Trent!" Cam greeted him with a quick clap on the back. "How are things?"

"Good," Trent said. "How was your flight?"

"Uneventful," Cam said. "Have you met Trini?"

"Not formally, but she saved me from an overzealous Jason at the Beach Party and I am eternally grateful," Trent said.

"Jason was just over-enthusiastic," Trini said, "he means well. Once I pointed out that he was overwhelming you, he got it."

"Being the subject of an All Ranger Alert when you've been a Ranger for all of a week will do that to you," Trent said. "Can I help with the bags?"

"No one holds it against you," Cam said. "I'm amazed that you were able to get away to pick us up, though. Don't you work for Hayley?"

"She thinks I'm at Conner's soccer game," Trent replied. "Are you sure you don't want help with the bags?"

"If you don't mind taking the wheeled suitcase before it knocks me over in these shoes, I'd appreciate it. I'm sorry that you had to miss Conner's soccer game to pick us up," Trini said.

"Conner doesn't have a soccer game today," Trent replied. "He's helping Rocky set things up at the restaurant."

"Nice," Trini said.

"Dr. O's car is this way," Trent said. "We should be able to get you guys to the hotel to clean up before heading over."

"Lead on, MacDuff," Cam said.

"It's lay on," Trini sighed.

Trent decided he didn't want to get into the middle of a Shakespeare argument and just headed to the car instead.

* * *

Rocky pulled smoothly into the lot of the restaurant, but Hayley was sure that Tommy hardly noticed-- he was so busy making faces at Rocky's daughter Theresa that he didn't have much attention to spare on anything else.

"Looks like Trent beat us here," Hayley said.

Tommy smiled widely. "Great!" He stuck his tongue out at Theresa.

"You should be honored, Theresa, he didn't even ask about the condition of his jeep."

"My godson is a good driver," Rocky said from the drivers' seat.

Iz chuckled. "Not that you're biased or anything."

"Not in the least." Rocky put the car in park. "The only more perfect child in the world is Theresa back there."

Theresa undid the restraints on her car seat and held out her arms. "Out please, Uncle Tommy."

"See, she even remembered the magic word, if not her grammar," Rocky said.

"I want out please," Theresa said.

"That's my girl."

Tommy helped Theresa out of the seat and the car. She ran to Trent-- who fortunately at this point was just beyond the parked cars and out of harm's way-- and hugged him around the middle.

Trent ruffled her hair. "Hey, squirt."

"Take Trent's hand and then we can go into the restaurant," Rocky instructed her.

"Reservation for Oliver," Tommy told the hostess when they got inside.

"Right this way," she said.

Hayley wrinkled her nose. "They took a reservation for five?"

Rocky glanced over at Tommy and grinned. "We have our ways."

Hayley raised an eyebrow at Rocky and reached out with her mind to his, but was booted out by a mental block.

_No you don't,_ he telepathed.

The hostess led them through he main dining room and into a small room in the back.

"Surprise!"

Hayley jumped, taking the room. Filled with people. In retrospect, she should've realized that Adam Newman, Ami, Megabyte, and Jade wouldn't miss her birthday dinner. However, she was definitely going to have to pry the story of how Rocky convinced Kevin and Lisa to join them. Next to them stood...

"Trini!" Hayley zipped across the room, and knocked Trini into Cam with a bone crunching hug. "I thought you weren't back in the states until next week!"

"We just got in," Trini said. "You didn't think I'd actually miss your birthday if I could possibly help it did you?"

Rocky slipped up behind her. "So you were surprised?"

"Yes, DeSantos, you finally got one over on me, but if you decide to make a jerk of yourself I'll show you just how good I am at the Judo throws that Tommy's been teaching me."

Adam smirked.

"Adam Newman, don't even start." Hayley bounced over and hugged him.

"I didn't say anything!"

"I know what you're thinking." She switched to telepathy. [And I don't even have to listen in.]

"Lisa, Kevin, I'm so glad to see you!" Hayley went to hug them too.

There was a smacking sound behind her. Hayley would allow Rocky and Tommy their high fives, for now. They had planned a pretty awesome birthday party after all.

End


End file.
